Halloween Murders
by emiliethehedgehog
Summary: Samantha's new boyfriend, Stan, is being controlled by an evil demon who wants to kill everyone in Halloween Town...including Jack! The demon's beautiful and kind daughter, Mina, says only the one close to Stan's heart can stop the control. And that's Samantha. Will Jack's youngest Pumpkin Heir save her boyfriend? Stay tuned. Rated T for blood and gore.
1. Prologue

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the fourth story to The Pumpkin Princesses Trilogy, Halloween Murders. This the second horror story in the PP Trilogy. So you all better be careful when reading this.**

**Jack: Yes. We can tell it is because the title has the word, "murder", in it.**

**Sally: And when the word "murder" is mentioned, it means there could be death.**

**Me: Right. This story also has blood so this story might be rated "T". Enjoy the prologue.**

* * *

A few months after Jack took over Christmas when Sandy was sick, Cleo came to Halloween Town for a visit. And now Samantha is the one in the Skellington family who has a boyfriend. It was one of the ghost choir girls, Maria's, son, Stan. Samantha cared about Stan and knew all his allergies. He was allergic to ghost dog mist so he had to stay away from Zero and it causes his face to swell up. He was also allergic to all parts of pumpkin stew which give him digestive system problems even though he is a ghost but he does eat fresh pumpkins. He also is allergic to rotting pumpkins which causes his nose to uncontrollably be stuffed. Samantha met Stan when she was six years old. One day, the two went on a date at the top of Spiral Hill. Stan held Samantha's hand while they were watching the full moon.  
"How are you, Sammy?" Stan asked.  
"Fine. But I had this awful dream last night," Samantha said. "You were being controlled by some strange demon. And you murdered everyone here."  
"A demon, huh? Well, if that demon gets me, I'll protect myself," Stan assured his girlfriend. "Besides I'm a ghost. And never in my life will I ever murder anyone in my home in Halloween Town."  
"Yeah. I'm sure everything will be fine here," Samantha said. "I mean my father is the Pumpkin King so a lot of people are afraid of him. Even during the Christmas Fiasco many years ago. They were really afraid of my dad that time."  
"It's true," Stan said. "No one here can get past the Pumpkin King." But what the couple didn't know was that the demon in Samantha's dream was hiding behind one of the bushes down at the pumpkin patch. And it seems he did plan to turn Stan against everyone and murder them. Cleo saw the demon as she was hiding next to the well leading back to town.  
"Oh man. I have to warn Jack," Cleo whispered so the demon or Stan or Samantha won't hear her. "If Stan turns against everyone, he'll murder everyone. I can't let that happen."

* * *

**Me: Well, this is the prologue. And it's short because prologues only start the beginning of a story and not to what happens in the story.**

**Jack: That's right. Like the Paper Mario series. The first starts to what happens after Mario fell when Bowser "defeated" him.**

**Sally: Yep. And the second is what happens when Mario went to Rogueport to find Princess Peach.**

**Me: Yes. So in all the prologues in the stories I write, they just get to the beginning of each story. You all got that? Good. Don't forget to review.**


	2. Chapter 1: First Murders

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the first chapter to the fourth story to the Pumpkin Princesses trilogy. Sorry I took so long I had a lot on my mind lately.**

**Jack: I can tell. You're all crazy about writing right now.**

**Sally: I heard you're done with your Microsoft Word story. Nice job.**

**Me: Thanks. I made a sequel. It's the future of what happened after the disaster. Anyway, here's the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

The next day, Cleo and Jack told everyone about Samantha's vision. Everyone was in shock.  
"I hope we don't actually get murdered," Maria, one of the oldest of the vampire brothers' daughter, said.  
"What if we do?" Victoria said.  
"Calm down, people," Cleo said. "I'm sure we'll be fine. Jack and the princesses are here to help. The princesses saved Jack and Sally and Jessie from Oogie Boogie, saved Jack from being murdered by Judith, and helped Jack deliver the Christmas presents for dad when he was sick."  
"Yes. I'm sure my children will be okay," Jack said. Everyone calmed down and went home. Cleo told Samantha and Stan that everyone stayed calm so there won't be any trouble. So the family went to bed and Stan went with his mother at his grave. But as Stan was sleeping, the demon went into Stan's grave and gave him a mind control spell on him. The spell will only come at night. Stan woke up and went to the Mayor and Janet's house. Then Stan took out a knife and stabbed the Mayor in the back. Blood spurted out like crazy!

"THE MAYOR HAS BEEN MURDERED!" Janet screamed the next day.  
"What? Do you know what happened Janet?" Josephine asked.  
"No. Here's what happened," Janet said. "When I woke up this morning, I saw my uncle with blood covering him."  
"I was afraid of this," Samantha said.  
"That's it! Sammy's vision," Clawdeen said. "Stan must have done this." When Stan came, everyone was mad at him, blaming him for the murder of the Mayor. But Stan said he doesn't remember what happened last night. This worried Samantha.  
"Must be a mind control spell," the short witch, Zelda's, son, Zachary, said. "From what I can tell, I think it comes at night."  
"What can we do, cousin?" Ella asked.  
"Let's wait tomorrow night," Zachary said. "See if the whole thing takes place at night."  
"Good idea. Clawdeen, come with me to my house tonight," Hailey said. "I have a feeling that Stan might go after you and your dad."  
"Perfect. Janet, since your uncle is dead, do you think you can help Jack with the Halloween plans?" Clawdeen asked.  
"Yes. It's good practice to be the next mayor," Janet said.  
"And Stan, even if you turn against us, I'll still love you," Samantha said. "Remember that, OK?"  
"I will, Sammy," Stan said. "And when I return to normal, we'll go out on a date at Spiral Hill again." That night, everyone was asleep including Hailey and Clawdeen. Then Stan came through the gate to town since he's a ghost. Then headed to the house of the wolf man and Clawdeen. Then he went to the wolf man and used the knife to stab the wolf in the heart. There was ton of blood coming out.

* * *

**Me: See? Told you the whole thing would have blood and gore. And it's not pretty.**

**Jack: The blood is as bad as Oogie Boogie.**

**Sally: Thank goodness Samantha will still love Stan no matter what.**

**Me: And good thing I don't faint at the thought of blood. Anyway, don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 2: Markus' Daughter

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the second chapter. And uh oh! Now the wolf man and the Mayor are both dead!**

**Jack: At this rate, all the adults in Halloween Town will be murdered.**

**Sally: I hope all goes well in the end.**

**Me: Me, too. I'll go through the whole thing until the story is done because I have a new idea for this trilogy. Anyway, here's the story.**

* * *

Clawdeen came home to see the wolf man dead! She told everyone what she saw.  
"That's what I thought," Zachary said. "This spell does go on at night. At this rate, Halloween Town will cease to exist!"  
"Let's go on a stakeout tonight," Jack said. "Sally, Josephine, Janessa, Samantha, Jessie and I will check the pumpkin patch."  
"Zachary, Clawdeen, Hailey and I will check the mausoleum beside Spiral Hill," the devil's daughter, Deana, said.  
"I'll look around my house with Max," Janet said.  
"If we pull this off, we'll find out who is doing this," Max, the Melting Man's son, said. So the citizens went through their daily duties until night came. Then the citizens saw Stan floating from the graveyard. His brown eyes were now red and a weird bird-like demon followed him. Jack recognized that creature. Deana, Clawdeen, Zachary and Hailey went to follow Stan and the demon. Janet and Max saw Stan heading into the Harlequin Demon and Hailey's house. Hailey went into her house and saw Stan in the Harlequin Demon's room and stabbed him.  
"My dad was murdered!" Hailey screamed.  
"Oh no! What are we going to do, dad?" Nick, the second vampire's son, asked.  
"We must stay away before any one get hurt," the second vampire said.  
"Let's wait until tomorrow for any information," Michael, Nick's little brother, said. Everyone had the same idea and went home.

The next day, everyone asked Jack if he knew that bird demon. So Jack and the Pumpkin Princesses called a town meeting to talk about the demon.  
"This demon used to be an enemy to my parents, Jean Jaylyn and Joe Jack Skellington," Jack said.  
"His name was Markus," Josephine said. "Grandpa Joe and Grandma Jean destroyed Markus when Joe used his Pumpkin Fire."  
"But we don't know how Markus has been revived," Janessa said. "And because Joe and Jean have been dead since dad was fifteen, we don't know the demon's weakness."  
"However, with all the information we got, we know one person who can help," Samantha said. "He has a daughter who is the opposite of Markus. Her name is Mina. And she was tortured by Markus himself."  
"Mina is held prisoner in the graveyard sewers," Jessie said. So the citizens went with Skellington family to find Mina. Jessie saw the entrance to the sewers thanks to Zero's glowing nose. The Skellington kids saw Mina, sadly laying down in the bed of her prison cell.  
"Huh? Who are you, good sir," Mina asked.  
"I'm the Pumpkin King, Jack Skellington," Jack said.  
"My name is Samantha and these are my sisters, Josephine and Janessa, and brother, Jessie," Samantha said.  
"My name is Mina, Markus' daughter," Mina said. "I know my dad's secret but you'll have to set me free."  
"Don't worry. I know how to pick a lock with my ribs," Josephine said. So she took out one of her rib bones and picked the lock on the cage. It worked and Mina was free. She said Markus' weakness was fire, which was why Jack's father defeated him with his Pumpkin fire.  
"We could help. We all control fire like dad," Samantha said.  
"Good idea. You all look like you're tough enough to beat dad," Mina said. "Let's fight him tonight while Stan is under the spell. That should give us time before Stan murders anyone else."  
"I hope this works," Sally said. So the family and all the remaining citizens went back to the town square to wait for nighttime.


	4. Chapter 3: The End

**Me: Hey, guys. This is chapter three to Halloween Murders. Boy, that thunderstorm last night was loud.**

**Jack: Yeah. I thought the lightening would cause a fire somewhere.**

**Sally: I don't mind Jack's fire, but bad fire that causes disasters to houses, that's bad.**

**Me: I agree. Without a house, I'd lose everything and we have nowhere to go. My aunt moved to Texas and my cousin, Nina, is still upset over my great aunt Judy's death. Anyway, here's the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

That night, everyone got ready to fight Stan and Markus. Stan came out of his grave with his eyes red. Then everyone stopped Stan.  
"Hold it, Markus! We're here to stop you!" Jack yelled.  
"Ah, Joe Skellington's only son, Jack Joseph Skellington," Markus said. "The devil is my next victim and you will be next."  
"Jack is never going to be your victim, father!" Mina said. "Not as long as Jack has Joe's pumpkin fire!" But then a low screech was heard. Stan murdered devil! Then Markus decided to kill Jack early than usual. Stan almost hit Jack with his knife. Then ghosts appeared out of nowhere.  
"Get away from our son!" a stern, deep voice said.  
"Mother! Father!" Jack replied.  
"We came to help, Jack," Jean said.  
"I...can't weaken...Markus..." Jack said.  
"Your fire is draining. But how?" Cleo asked.  
"Stan is draining Jack's energy," Markus said.  
"Not if Samantha opens her heart!" Mina said. "Sammy, one way to stop my father's control is by telling him how you really feel about him." Samantha knew what to do for that. Give Stan a kiss on the lips. That's what she did and Stan returned to normal. Then he saw that devil was dead and Jack's powers were being drained. Stan stopped his draining ability.  
"Now what will we do?" Janet asked.  
"I know what," Josephine said. "Janessa, Sammy, unite fire!"  
"We are the Pumpkin Princesses!" Janessa and Samantha said and cackled. Markus was killed for good.

The next day, Janet and the rest of the Halloween Town citizens had a funeral for the Mayor, Wolf Man, Harlequin Demon, and devil. Then the Mayor's ghost came and declared Janet new mayor of Halloween Town. Then he disappeared.  
"It was really good to meet you, Joe and Jean," Janet said. "I never knew I would meet the former Pumpkin King and Queen."  
"We'll always watch over you, Jack," Jean said. "But we'll always come visit every Halloween."  
"Yes. To watch our son engulf in flames," Joe said.  
"Thank you, mom and dad," Jack said. "I'm sure Janet will be perfect as the mayor."  
"And I'm sure our Pumpkin Princesses will be the perfect Pumpkin Queens," Sally said. Jean gave Jack a kiss on the lips and disappeared with Joe. Everyone waved goodbye to the former Pumpkin King and Queen. But they knew this was farewell to them because they will always visit like Jean said.

* * *

**Me: Well, that was the last chapter. And this chapter was dedicated to the person who did the Mayor in the Nightmare Before Christmas, Glenn Shadix, who died after falling off his condo.**

**Jack: And the person who did Dr. Finkelstein, William Hickey, who died of pneumonia and insomnia a few years after TNBC was made.**

**Sally: Rest in peace for them.**

**Me: Yeah. If the Mayor ever appears in anything again, I bet the person who did him in the first Kingdom Hearts game, Jeff Bennett, would replace Glenn. And I know that when the doctor appears, he is voiced by actor and singer, Jess Harnell. Anyway, don't forget to review as long as it's a good review. Plus, there will be a sequel to this story. And it's really sad.**


End file.
